


Found You Again

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drinking, House Party, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Rated T for drinking and mild swearing, an aroace trying to write romance again, birth mention, hospital mention, mention of prejudice against those without soulmates, the drinking and partying are only mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Remy was born with eyes of the same colour, and always assumed that just meant he had no soulmate. But when he meets Emile at a party, it turns out things aren't so simple.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Favorite Sander Sides Fics





	Found You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (because its not explained well in the story): one of your eyes is your soulmate's eye colour. When you meet it changes back to your own colour.
> 
> Also apologies if the characters seem a little...flat. This is my first time writing these two so I don't really know how, and I barely ever read remile so that doesn't help either.

Remy took another sip of his drink as he eyed the man in the corner. He could barely see through his sunglasses - it being a crowded party and the lights were very low - so he couldn't really see what the man looked like, but Remy knew he still wanted to talk to him. After all, what sort of guy wore a cardigan and tie to a college house party?

He debated lifting his sunglasses just a little to get a proper glimpse of the man, then he'd have a slightly better idea of how to approach him, but the chance that someone would see his eye-colour was too great to risk. This wasn't the most accepting town, Remy should know, he grew up there, and he didn't want any more odd looks. Wearing sunglasses all the time made people think he was strange enough - after all, didn't that make it difficult to find your soulmate? - but if they saw the dull grey eye colour he'd been born with then they'd know he didn't have a soulmate, and that would only make it worse.

At least, Remy had to assume he didn't have a soulmate. Usually, people were born with eyes of different colours that would change to the same when they met their soulmate, but Remy had been born with both eyes grey. Soulmates never had the same eye colour so that definitely wasn't the problem, and it was reasonably well known that those without soulmates would have pale grey eyes, void of any colour.

The few times Remy had actually looked at his eyes closely, he could have sworn they seemed a bit too tinted with green to be true grey, but maybe he was just seeing things. He hated admitting it to himself but having no soulmate was the only reasonable explanation.

Remy downed the last few sips of his drink, pleased to feel his mind loosening up slightly at last. He'd gone to far too many parties over his time at college, and by now he was 21 and his alcohol tolerance had gone up. But it did at least mean he was more in control of how drunk he got, and right now he was just tipsy enough to finally have the confidence to approach the guy in the corner.

\-----

Remy was now drunk enough to be just vaguely aware he was getting a little loud, but it was mostly necessary with how noisy and crowded it was. He'd been chatting to Emile for over an hour now, and they had moved to a couch a little while back to be more comfortable. The conversation had just _flowed_ and Emile hadn't done a single thing to make Remy dislike him in any way, or to suggest he wasn't perfectly happy talking to him.

He was even cuter up close, strangely suiting his odd aesthetic, and Remy was pretty sure, even in his inebriated state that he was flirting with him. Which was a shame because his eyes were both the same colour, and definitely not grey, so he had already met his soulmate.

There was of course the possibility that Emile and his soulmate were platonic, in which case Remy might have been in with a fighting chance of getting his number, but he didn't want to risk ruining a perfectly good soulmate-relationship by getting in the way, no matter what kind it was.

But the way Emile had immediately started chatting with him, and his beautiful laughter, and the occasional adorable compliment he gave Remy, made him so reluctant to leave. It wasn't helping that he wanted to kiss Emile more with every passing minute.

"Hey Remy?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you still wearing those sunglasses? I'm sure your eyes are really pretty and its such a shame to hide them." Emile batted his eyelashes ( _batted his eyelashes!_ ) at Remy, who sincerely hoped the light in the room was low enough to hide his blush.

"Easier than people knowing I don't have a soulmate, babes." He relied, as nonchalantly as possible despite the last shreds of his self-preservation screaming at him that he shouldn't just spring that on someone he didn't know. What if Emile wasn't accepting? Or even tried to 'comfort' him?

"O-oh." Emile looked mortified and Remy was very grateful for the lack of either pity or repulsion. "Hey I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked..."

"Nah it's all good hun. I mean, that's the only explanation. I was born with eyes the same colour and my mom said unless the woman in the hospital bed next to her happened to give birth to my soulmate, then I probably didn't have one."

Apparently Remy was in an oversharing mood tonight and he started mentally berating himself. Emile didn't care! He was probably just looking for an excuse to leave and find someone better. God knows why he'd been talking to him this long!

Emile was giving him a strange look and Remy half-considered lifting his glasses to try and read it better.

"I wonder...You weren't born in the hospital in this town were you?"

Remy nodded, confused.

"You don't know the room number do you?"

"err..no..?"

"Ok...right did you turn 21 on April 16th?"

"Yeah...how do you know that?" Remy was wondering where this was going.

"Your eyes are grey aren't they? With a green tinge?"

"Again yeah, what the fuck? Are you psychic or something babes?"

Emile was giving him a different strange look now that Remy still couldn't understand. The other man took a deep breath.

"I was born on the same day. My mom told me I was born with one brown eye and one grey eye, I even have a picture. The baby in the next bed was born just a few hours after and wouldn't open its eyes at first. The midwife put him down on the bed next to me for a a few minutes but then the baby's eyes opened and he was returned to his mother.

"Much later my mom noticed my eyes were both brown, but by then the other mother and her baby had gone. She never found out who the mother or the kid was and we moved away from this town soon after. I didn't come back until I decided to come to college here."

Remy's drink addled brain was just beginning to grasp what Emile had said. Could it really be true? Had his soulmate been born in the bed next to him and they were separated before they realised what happened?

Emile was fiddling with his phone and then turned it round to show Remy a picture of a baby. At least, it was probably a baby. Remy still couldn't really see properly with the dim room and his sunglasses, and the alcohol making everything slightly hazy.

Wordlessly he got up from the couch, Emile following him as if he understood exactly what he was doing. If they were soulmates, he probably did.

They pushed their way across the crowded room to the much better lit hallway. As the living room door shut behind them, Remy was suddenly aware of how noisy it had been.

In the quiet, well-lit hall, that was so narrow Emile was having to stand very close to him, it felt almost like there was no-one else in the world. His gazed focused in on Emile's face that was even cuter now he could see it, and for a second Remy completely forgot why he'd come out there

Emile tried to show him his phone again but Remy still couldn't see it properly. For a few seconds he dithered and then, for the first time in years, Remy took off his sunglasses in front of another person.

The sudden light blinded him and he found himself blinking a few times before he could focus properly on the picture Emile was holding out to him. He'd been right in assuming it was a baby. A baby with one brown eye and one a slightly greenish-grey.

Remy's gazed shot to Emile's face, staring at him and finally able to see just how lovely that soft brown colour was. The other man's eyes were locked on his own, and Remy was acutely aware that they were so close they were almost touching. He couldn't speak.

"Your eyes..." Emile breathed, "they're...they're even more beautiful than I imagined..."

They moved at the same time, slowly leaning closer. Remy tilted his head down, raising a hand to gently cup Emile's cheek as the other man stood up a little on his toes. Then they were kissing, slowly and softly, a gentle press of their lips together. Fireworks exploded in Remy's chest as he pressed closer, a warmth spreading through him, making his heart sing.

All his life he'd tried to believe he didn't need this. but now, in the quiet hallway, arms holding his soulmate close to him, Remy wondered how he'd gone so long without Emile.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *writes people kissing*  
> My romance repulsion: am I joke to you?
> 
> Well that was fun! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
